


Finley

by owenharpersgirl



Category: Glee
Genre: Family, Finley - Freeform, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:20:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 939
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4054732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/owenharpersgirl/pseuds/owenharpersgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Series of one-shots about Kurt and Blaine's life with their daughter. Spin-off of my story 'Becoming a Family'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own nor am I affiliated in any way with Glee

Blaine pulled into the driveway of the house. He turned around and smiled at Kurt.

"You ready?" he asked. Kurt sighed, looking down at the little girl sleeping peacefully in her car seat.

"As I'll ever be," he replied. The two men got out of the car, Kurt unstrapping Finley's seat, and the two made their way up to their house.

"Alright, here we are," Blaine said happily, "Home sweet home Finley."

Kurt and Blaine looked around their house. They'd lived there together for two years, but the place felt different somehow. Maybe it was all the baby things they had bought, or the childproofing Kurt had gone a little overboard with, or maybe it was the knowledge that it was no longer just the two of them. Whatever it was, the place felt different.

"I can't believe it," Kurt breathed and Blaine looked at him. "We're home, she's home."

"She is," Blaine smiled, lifting Finley out of the carrier and holding the infant close to his chest.

"Blaine," Kurt said, resting on hand on his husband's arm as the other hovered over Finley. "We have a daughter."


	2. Meeting the Grandparents

They'd been home with Finely for about two weeks now and could put it off no longer. The visit from the very excited grandparents.

When Kurt and Blaine had first told Burt and Carole about their plan to adopt the older couple had been thrilled. When they told them they had adopted Finley there had been a lot of tears, both happy and sad.

Kurt and Blaine had talked to Burt and Carole several times over the past couple weeks, but they had wanted a little time to adjust to being parents before their friends and family visited. But now they had decided not to put it off any longer and that was how Kurt found himself driving home from the airport with his parents.

"So, has she been keeping you and Blaine up all night," Carole asked.

"She actually hasn't," Kurt said, "She cried a bit the first few nights, but we think it might've been because she was in a new place again."

"How old is she again? I know you told us..." Burt asked.

"Almost two months," Kurt said, "So she actually has a bit of a routine already, we're just all adjusting right now."

"Well, from the sounds of it you boys have adjusted pretty well already," Carole smiled and Kurt laughed slightly.

"Let's hope so," he said. They pulled into the driveway an Kurt helped his parents carry their bags into the house.

"Blaine," Burt smiled, hugging his son-in-law, "How are you?"

"I'm great, how are both of you? How was your flight?"

"Long," Carole replied, hugging the young man, "Felt like it took forever to get here, but that might've just been because we were excited."

Blaine laughed and nodded knowingly.

"So," Burt said, "Where is she?" Kurt and Blaine smiled at each other before leading the excited grandparents into the main room.

"Oh my god," Carole gasped quietly as Kurt went over and lifted the baby out of her swing. "Oh, she's so tiny. Can I-?"

"Of course," Kurt said, placing Finley in Carole's arms.

"Oh, I don't think I've ever seen anything so small," she murmured.

"Finn wasn't...?" Kurt asked.

"Oh no," Carole laughed, "Finn's height was not something that came with puberty, it happened before he was born."

They laughed, staring down at the baby as Carole passed her to Burt.

"Hello there," he murmured, "I'm your grandpa."

Kurt smiled widely as his dad pulled him into his side with one arm.

"You boys did good," he said and Carole nodded her agreement. "This is one lucky little girl."

Blaine stared at his daughter. "I reckon we're the lucky ones."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, my monthly schedule lasted all of... one month. I promise I'll get better at this. I've had this chapter written up, but after working, writing, and actually socializing with visiting friends and family, I've pretty much been behind on all my fanfictions. This is the first update I've posted in ages.
> 
> I hope you enjoyed this chapter and let me know what you think! Thanks so much for reading!
> 
> Prompts always welcome!


	3. Teething

"Shhh, hush, it's okay," Kurt murmured, pacing back and forth in the nursery, rubbing circles on Finley's back.

"Here we go," Blaine hurried into the room, cold teething ring in hand.

"Oh thank you," Kurt sighed in relief. He adjusted his hold on the infant, taking the ring from Blaine and holding it up for Finley to see, bringing it close to her mouth.

The baby opened her mouth and grabbed hold of the ring tightly.

"Yes, there we go," Kurt cooed.

Blaine smiled, rubbing his daughter's back. "The cold definitely helps the most."

"Oh yeah," Kurt nodded, "I talked to my dad and he said when I was teething I'd put everything in my mouth, but cold stuff always helped the best. My mom used to stick one of my toys, a bear, in the freezer and then she'd give it to just before I'd go to bed."

"We definitely need to do that," Blaine said.

"I know, but how are we going to get the fish away from her? It's the only toy she sleeps with and she won't put it down."

It was true. The purple and yellow fish had been firmly clutched in Finley's little hands since the day her grandparents had given it to her.

"Maybe when one of us is giving her a bath the other can stick in the freezer, just drag the bath out as long as possible."

"Okay, if that's the plan then you will be the one dragging her bath out as long as possible," Kurt said, "Because I am not going to deal with that chaos on top of the teething."

Blaine just laughed, brushing away some of the soft hair on Finley's forehead.

The baby made a contented noise as she chewed on the cold object and rested her head against her father's shoulder, all of them feeling significantly better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So my whole 'Monthly Update' plan lasted for... a month? *slow clap for that idea*
> 
> I do intend to do monthly updates, but I only just got back into doing weekly updates for my longer stories. Hoping to get my monthly updates on track soon!
> 
> Thank you to the people who have sent in prompts so far. Feel free to keep sending them! No idea when they'll go up, but I'll do my best to write them!
> 
> I was really pleased with this chapter. I was kind of stuck for what I could possibly do to make teething into an interesting one-shot/drabble. While this chapter wasn't full of drama and excitement, I kind of enjoyed the fluffy domesticity of it. I hope you did too!
> 
> Thanks so much for reading and let me know what you think!

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote a one-shot a while ago called 'Becoming a Family' and has a couple people ask if I was going to continue so that's what this story is.
> 
> 'Finley' is going to be a series of one-shots and drabbles of various lengths focusing on Kurt, Blaine, and their family.
> 
> I already have some ideas of stuff I'm going to be writing about for this story like significant moments in a kid's life (first birthday, first day of school, first words, etc.), but if you have any prompts for things you would like to see in this story let me know! I don't really have a schedule I'll be updating on, mostly just whenever I have time and when inspiration strikes. However, I will write down any and all prompts I get and do my best to write them!
> 
> Also, I'm going to be trying to do monthly updates on the 30th/31st of each month.
> 
> Thanks for reading and let me know what you think!


End file.
